Timeless Serenade
by Fiona Aliece Lenet
Summary: A battlefield is no different from a dance floor. Each movement is a step specifically made to finish off as a beautiful dance all it’s own. But what of a serenade with no beginning and no end…? [Revised From Before]
1. Prologue: Forbidden Territory Of Lunar

(Okay. Well, I finally got over my self-made laziness and starting revisions. The basic plot and such didn't change. Mostly I altered wording and such, just so it didn't suck as much anymore.)

* * *

**Rating**: Pg-13

* * *

**Summary**: A battlefield is no different from a dance floor. Each movement is a step specifically made to finish off as a beautiful dance all it's own. But what of a serenade with no beginning and no end…?

* * *

Prologue: Forbidden Territory Of Lunar (Revised)

Kira narrowed his brilliantly tinted lavender eyes, the skin of his hands tightly gripping the formed controls of his Strike Gundam, as they flicked back and forth among the various directions that shots, aimed at him, seemed to come from. _'It is only this way because we have no choice.'_ His mental regrets instantly took a side seat to the battlefield laying before him, two small yellow beams cutting the dark expanse of space with near perfect precision to blast him from the stars. Never wasting a moment, he stirred his controls to shift direction and retaliate wit two shorts from his own laser gun.

"Is that all you have Strike pilot?" A snide voice cut through the still air of his cockpit, only enticing him further to focus and silence the pilot.

Kira clenched his fist but was glad they didn't know who he was and that he was once like them. A coordinator. He had been one of them. But he was now with the earth forces and would stay that way, even if it meant fighting against _him_.

Ever since he'd given his back to Zaft, Athrun and everything he was then just to side with Earth and the pilot of the Strike Gundam, Kira could still recall that his life hadn't been and still wasn't easy. Feeling his rage start to steal into him with the intent of controlling him once again, he shoved the past away. Nothing could be done anyone, not with the way things were.

"Kira! Don't stay still! You leave yourself wide open for an enemy attack!"

He blinked, refocusing his gaze to take a sweeping glance around him, a vague understanding of how long he had been stationary hitting him. The echo of his commander's voice rang with her hint of warning still rang in his ears as he nodded to himself. "Right!" He affirmed to her warning and quickly dodged as he saw a shot from one of the Zaft coordinators coming his way.

Athrun watched as Kira dodged the shots Yzak fired at him from his Duel Gundam and clenched the controls in his hands. _'You did this to yourself. If only you hadn't betrayed Zaft, and me...'_ The deep recesses of his mind always managed to stir his anger making his blood surge at the thought of his ex-friend's betrayal. He and Kira had met several times on and off the battlefield, the feelings that came up at their unplanned meetings, never stopping. They had been friends at one point and now they were trying everything in their power to strike the other down.

"Nicol" He out into his cockpit knowing his communicator was on, hoping to get a response from the youngest pilot. "Yes, Athrun?" The voice was soft but he never felt a need to doubt the power that the prodigy had and narrowed his eyes, formulating his plan in his head. "Surround the Strike!" He commanded firmly, launching himself in place to surround Kira as deemed necessary.

Kira shifted his normally easy-going gaze as he noticed the four Zaft gundams closing in on him. He pulled his laser sword out of his gundam's back ready to take them on, all at once if need be. A tiny shimmering glimmer made his grip on the control ease considerably as he noticed a fifth gundam closing the gap between them rapidly.

Athrun stopped as he noticed the Strike gundam had stopped moving. _'What are you doing Kira?' _His ex-friend was no fool and the last thing any pilot, especially given the circumstances, would have completely stopped moving. All at once the answer he needed, rocketed and stopped still a distance from them.

"Athrun! Who the hell is that?" He heard Yzak's voice calling angrily as he fully turned his head to where the gundam had finally stopped, a distance away from them, gun raised, ready to shoot them all down.

"Halt! All of you are in forbidden territory!"

Athrun narrowed his eyes. There was something odd about that pilots voice but incapable of touching his finger on the issue, he quickly pushed it away to address the problem they presented. _'I didn't think there was a colony all the way out here. Only Zaft lives in space but were not in Zaft territory…'_

"Commander! What's going on?" Kira asked thoroughly confused. He had the same questions and information that Athrun racked himself with, but again to no avail. _'Who would be living this far out in space?'_

"Hold on Kira! Stand your ground but don't attack." He heard the voice reply before she averted her attention. "This is Lieutenant Commander, Murrue Ramius of the Earth forces leading the Archangel. Whose territory are we in exactly? I had no knowledge of a colony that was in this sector of space." As she spoke, her fingers unconsciously went to the small silver cross she kept underneath her uniform. It was habit she could never break, even now.

The reply came sharp and angry as if the question was not only stupid but it's answer, even more obvious. "Of course not! My queen never thought any of you would involve us in your war. But I knew better, so that's why she granted me permission to guard her kingdom's border's." The voice seemed to with each word, loose more of it's feminine aspect and simply take on the anger the pilot was surging.

'_Her queen?'_ Athrun mumbled mentally to himself as he continued to stare at the gundam, trying to make sense of the unknown pilot's words. How could a place still be ruled by such a way of government, even now…?

Natarle glanced to the screen before she flicked her eyes up at her commander, not bothering to ask if her input meant anything for the moment. "Commander. We'll need to stock up and the archangel is going to need repairs. Why don't we ask for assistance at least till the archangel is fixed?" She suggested though even she wasn't completely sold to the idea. The rest of the crew slowly, and in their own time, all swiveled their hands to stare uneasily at her, but they all nodded in an agreeing motion.

"But what is the Zaft forces ask the same thing? Wouldn't we be setting ourselves up?" Sai asked as he adjusted his yellow tinted glasses, as per his usual habit when he encountered a hard situation.

Murrue bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Kira and the Zaft pilots that would fire on him the moment the unknown pilot left. "We have no choice."

She admitted, submitting to the inevitable as she continued to stare at Kira. After a few ticking seconds of deep thought ran through her, she pointed a slender finger at Sai to signal him. "Patch me through to that Gundam, and that Gundam only."

Sai blinked slightly surprised but did as his commander asked as he was never one to question his orders. "Commander. Link established."

"Thank you, Sai." She said before glancing to the screen of the Archangel before her. "This is once again the Lieutenant Commander of the archangel. May you grant us permission to land long enough for us to stock up and make necessary repairs?" Her tone was obviously nervous and given the circumstances, anyone could she why. Never the less, she waited as silence once again elapsed over the communication line she'd had established.

After several long moments the reply came back as harsh and cold as one any human could ever spout from their lips. "No! Never! Get out of our territory before I open fire on you!"

Murrue scowled. It was about the answer she'd expected to her, but hoped not to. Hr patience was wearing increasing thin with each passing moment. But she was a woman of standing and had a standard to uphold so she controlled her anger as she began to try and reason with her as best she knew how "But if we could just-"

"No!" The pilot cut her off angrily, her voice laced with enough poison to kill them all should her fangs but touch them.

"Please we only need to stock up and repair the ship it shouldn't take long…" Her voice grew weak and brittle as she trailed off in a pleading manner.

"Of course. Please feel free to land in our air base."

Murrue blinked in confusion at the sudden change in both feeling and tone. "Who is this?" She asked when she realized it wasn't the pilot's voice she heard this time.

"This is Lisa Katz, Queen of the Silver Moon Kingdom. I grant you, your crew, and your gundam pilot permission to land on Lunar. My home planet."

Athrun shifted his eyes when he noticed the archangel turning it boosters on. "Athrun! I think they are landing." Nicol said as he watched the Strike pilot fly back toward the Archangel.

"Yes Nicol. I know," He muttered glancing toward the gundam who had stared this whole fiasco, fly toward the moon. _'They live on the moon?'_ The thought seemed much more bewildering than his original realization that someone even lived this far out.

"You and your organization also have permission to land and take care of necessary procedures." Another feminine voice, though much softer and refined than the first, spoke through his intercom effectively ridding him of his doubts as to what the Earth Alliance was doing.

Athrun, slightly suspicious at this, paused at the offering, but his eagerness not to let the Earth forces escape pushed the doubt aside for the most part. "You heard her, guys. Lets go. This way we can keep an eye on them and finish this when they leave." Hard emotion echoed through his voice at having been disrupted but things wouldn't end this way. With this thought forcing him on, he started off, his fellow pilots following him toward the moon. _'We aren't finished yet Kira. Not by a long shot.'_


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing Is As It First Seems

Chapter One: Nothing Is As It First Seems (Revised)

Kira pulled his helmet off and shook his head, shaking the stands of dark brown hair that had been hanging in front of his deep tinted violet eyes. Nestling his helmet in his cockpit seat before taking a step on the out set platform, his hand grasped the gundam's hatch side for him to lean out slightly and gaze around to see if any of the Zaft members had also received permission to dock in the base.

He gave out a soft sigh, half of relief, half disappointment. He was glad he hadn't seen any of Zaft, especially of Athrun but in a way he wished he had. He missed his friendship to the Zaft coordinator, but he couldn't keep things the way they had been anymore.

"Kira! Down here!"

Kira knelt down till one of his knees touched the cold metal of his gundam and saw a young woman in a pure flawless white dress with her shimmering black hair swept up into two buns, which she had perched atop her relatively small head. _'Who is she?'_ He asked himself before he stood up and jumped down when much to his surprise, his form landed gently next to her as though the gravity was that if he were once again in space.

Kira blinked at the closer-up view he had had of her presented before him. Her gentle sky blue eyes reflected the youthful spirit she had wafting off of her as she smiled softly at him. "Kira Yamato, I presume?" She inquired, her voice sounding velvety soft as it rang in his ears.

Kira shook his head slightly and broke the speechless rendering spell her beauty put on him before nodding briefly in answer to her question.

"I see. Please follow me. Your commander is waiting with the other in my throne room," She commanded firmly, but with still enough sweetness that a queen would have, before curtsying slightly and walking off toward the exit with Kira following in her stead.

"Wait." He called softly after her sweeping white form and heard her the soft clicking of her heeled shoes stop before she turned to face him. "Yes?" Her sky blue eyes also seemed to stare through his soul with the directness of her gaze.

Kira swallowed before he spoke. Something about her robbed him of his confidence as he stared at her. "Where is the archangel?" He asked and she chuckled softly before signaling the ship that was coming in just as the words had left his mouth. "Shall we go?" She said closing her eyes to smile at him once more before she began to turn and walk off once more.

"Is Zaft here too?" Kira asked as he leaned his head forward, a shadow falling over his eyes as he spoke. It was the one question he didn't want to ask but something had forced it from him before he could stop it. He needed to know and so his vocal cords simply complied he easiest way to find out.

"Do you mean those other pilots that you were engaging before my friend stopped you?" She asked and smiled in knowing as he watched him slowly nod his head as if afraid that it might be true. "Yes. They are the others I spoke of that are waiting for us." She said with a little more urgency to her voice this time as she informed him of the things still needing of their attention.

Kira nodded finally agreeing to follow her out of the base with one last glance at the archangel. "I just hope this turns out alright."

* * *

Dearka scratched a spot behind his blonde hair as he glanced to his fellow coordinator friends. "So when is this chick going to finally come back?" He asked a slight smirk on his face as he remembered the comment he gave her earlier once she had been out of earshot of him.

Yzak opened his pale blue eyes slightly as he shifted his gaze to the throne room's doors as the young woman they'd met before entered closely followed by a young boy with messy dark brown hair dressed in what seemed to be a pilot suit. He couldn't quite place where the boy was from…

Athrun's eyes widened as Kira followed closely behind the woman who seemed to be the calmest one among them all. "Kira…" He whispered as Kira's leg finally brought him to a stop and his piercing lavender gaze turned to his own, even though she had told him they would be there.

"May I have your attention-"

The young queen was suddenly cut off as the doors were thrown open and in stomped, rather angrily, a young pilot dressed in a black and yellow suit. "Lisa!" The pilot yelled aloud, obviously addressing the only woman in the room, at the same time gaining the attention of all the other pilots and the archangel's commander in the same instance.

Lisa smiled softly and sympathetically. "Please…calm down." She offered gently, in the sweetest voice she possessed in hopes of taming the violent flames of the pilot's anger.

Nicol frowned and took a step forward. "There is no need to yell at her." He said softly, though the situation didn't warrant his opinion and the pilot rounded on him to make sure he knew it. "Stay out of this…" The pilot words trailed off, the biting hiss of it's voice echoing off the marble walls just as the helmet finally came off it's resident's head. What came out was a surprise to near everyone. Silky red hair spilled out and gathered about the waist of what was now obviously, a woman.

Yzak stepped back in shock and burning embarrassment at knowing they'd been interrupted by…. "That pilot is a girl!" He shouted outraged as she put her helmet under her arm and raised an eyebrow over one of her bright green eyes as if it was easy to tell from the beginning and seeing his expression at the realization was less than stimulating.

Athrun's shock soon faded as he realized that's what he found odd about the pilot's voice earlier. It was a feminine sounding voice. "So you're the pilot that was yelling at us before." He noted aloud and she turned her head away from him in a huff. "Like its any of your business." Despite the violent snapping she emitted from her light pink lips, her voice still retained its feminine-like qualities even when angry.

Lisa smiled fondly as her closest companion took up a kneeling stance before her. "My queen. Though I do not understand your methods…" She said trailing off, her green orbs flicking to the pilots and the now apprehensive commander emphasizing her claim. "…I trust you completely. My faith and trust lie in you, as always my queen." She said keeping her head down. There was obviously much more between the two women than they choose to admit with words.

Lisa stood up from her throne before her knees also bent and her silken white dress formed an odd pool about her frame from where she'd taken a place on the marble. Pale slender fingers reached out effortlessly and lifted her friend's gaze to meet her own. "I've never doubted you and I see no reason to start now. So, just trust in me as you always have and I will never stray from being the queen you have always known." She said and the girl nodded, her red ponytail falling over her shoulder as she raised her head up completely to stare up into her queen's soft and gentle sky blue eyes, which further convinced her of her queen's words.

Dearka rolled his eyes at the touching scene before him. It nearly made him sick from its sappiness. "I don't even know why I'm here…" His words were laced with an obvious tone of boredom and his attention also said this much when his gaze switched to whatever lay beyond the tall glass window nearest to him.

Murrue blinked and lowered her eyes slightly as she glanced to the Zaft coordinators. "Excuse me miss," She interjected, not longer to keep silent. Lisa turned to her with a soft smile echoing in her blue eyes and on her face, nodding to let the woman know she was waiting patiently for her to continue. "Yes. Well I was hoping that I could let my crew…" She trailed off as Lisa nodded her head not waiting for her to continue. It was obvious to everyone what she desired.

"They as well as you pilots." She shifted her gaze to Kira and the Zaft coordinators. "May take any of the guest rooms you which to use or you may stay on your ships. But I must ask, no, insist." She said and turned to face them, her face now deadly serious. "Do not engage in any fights while in this castle, on this planet, or in my territory." Her eyes had now lost the bright sparkle they had contained only moments ago and was now replaced by a vengeful glint of anger. Her terms were to be followed, no exceptions.

Yzak scowled at the woman's demands. He wasn't one to follow someone who wasn't realistically above him "I will not let some little girl tell me what I can and cannot do" He said and his pale blue eyes shifted to Kira as if he suddenly noticed him. _'That must be the Strike pilot'._

Murrue nodded in agreement to the terms, not really wanting anyone of the Earth Alliance to do otherwise anyways. "I will alert the crew and tell them of the rules," She said before meeting Kira's gaze once more and a silent word passed between them before she turned and walked out.

Athrun glanced to the girl who's name he still had yet to learn as she pushed her ponytail over her shoulder and turned her bright green gaze to his fellow coordinators, each in turn. "Can I help you?" It hadn't taken long at all for her to notice his concentrated stare on her figure or for it to start to wear on her nerves. The other boys dressed in the same uniform as him, turned their eyes upon her, since she was the only one with looking at, at the moment.

Athrun blinked confused but suddenly realized that he had unconsciously walked over to her and had yet to tear his eyes away. "Why do you pilot that gundam?" He asked deciding to take advantage of the situation but the question only seemed to anger her once more.

The girl scoffed at his question, feeling it was beneath her to answer to them, even if her queen had permitted their presence all the same.. "I don't have to tell you anything," She growled viciously at him and suddenly she found herself being held by Dearka as he gripped her pilot suit and jerked her upward slightly, but still enough for her feet to touch the marble beneath her.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" He forced out through gritted teeth and Athrun's eyes widened at seeing Dearka snap so suddenly. It was quite unlike him but understanding all that had happened so far, he couldn't blame him so much for being on edge.

Dearka's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare into her anger tinted green eyes before he suddenly felt Nicol and Athrun holding him back with their arms encircled about his own, unsure of what he would have further done to her. "Dearka! Stop!" Nicol voice was what brought him back to reality as he suddenly realized what he had just done.

Athrun let go of Dearka's left arm though only as Nicol left go of his right one. Easiness crept back into the boy once the situation had been contained, even if it was highly random. _'He's never done that before…'_ He reasoned with himself as his similarly tinted green eyes flicked back to stare at the girl pilot.

Yzak watched silently as Dearka walked back toward the girl from where she was brushing invisible particles of dust from her suit, making a point to avoid his gaze. "Hey. I'm not really sure what came over me. I didn't-"

Kira, who had seen everything in silence, widened his eyes drastically as he suddenly saw Dearka get cut off as the girl raised an open hand and thrust it across his face in an resounding slap. But it was her eyes that startled him the most. She was crying but didn't even seem to realize it. Tears poured unchecked and uncaringly down her pale cheeks as she removed her hand from his face and she clenched it into a fist before running out of the room.

Nicol frowned slightly as the display ended as quickly as it came about. _'I hope she is alright…'_ For some reason his mind couldn't shake the sight of the tiny glistening tears that floating timelessly behind her delicate aft her hasty exit. He swallowed, feeling a tinge of nervousness as he walked over to where Lisa was gazing sadly after the girl. "Excuse me. Lisa?" He called softly to her. All at once the worry vanished from her elegant features as she put on a soft smile for him. "Yes?" She asked softly, wondering what he desired from her. "What is her name? She never told us," He said suddenly gaining the attention of all of the pilots with his question.

Lisa's soft smile grew to a broad grin as she chuckled softly. '_Seems she's done it again.' _ It always seemed to happen that way. Lisa blinked snapping her from her thoughts as she realized she still hadn't answered his question. "She is my dearest friend. Her name is Miyuki."

Nicol smile gently at her choice of words, "Thank you. I will remember that."

* * *

Dearka held his hand to his cheek as he walked down the halls, recalling with vivid detail what had caused it to pulsate like it did. He suddenly stopped as a strange yet melodiously peaceful sound reached his ears, the pain in his face vanishing completely with the wind. He glanced around trying to find the source of the strange tune. _'Where the hell is it coming from!'_ He cursed himself mentally as his impatient nature began to steal into him.

His legs stopped as he saw a door at the end of the hallway he turned down onto slightly ajar and it sounded as if the music was coming from just outside that door.

Dearka started off for the door slowly increasing his pace with each step. He was determined to find out who was singing such a moving song. He stopped just a ways from the door to catch his breath. _'It's just outside this door. I can feel it!'_ At last his head extended before him to grip the handle in his fingers and push the door open, sunlight flooding his vision causing him automatically release the warming metal to shield his gray eyes.

He lowered his hand when his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and his eyes widened at what he saw standing in the middle of the garden that he had been lead to by the sounds he had heard.

Lisa reached her hand up toward the sky her eyes closed as she sang but never spoke words. She merely used her pitches and rhythm of her song to create a melody befitting the image of her standing there singing. Her song slowly ended moments later and she lowered her hand as she opened her eyes letting the sunlight reflect on her sky blue tinted eyes.

Dearka blinked and shook his head hoping to end the memorization she had put on him with the radiant image of her and her song. _'Why the hell is she out here and singing no less…?'_ He thought to himself before he had caught her attention and she stared at him with wide almost fearful eyes. "Did you…hear me singing? Is that why you were watching me?" She asked her voice soft and gentle despite the look that had been there only moments before.

Dearka didn't know how he should answer. It looked as if with either answer, she was going to break down in tears but he nodded nonetheless and waited for something that would never come. Lisa's eyes merely wavered and she looked down before she slowly walked past him the edge of her dress covering her feet making it look as though she was a distantly saddened maiden detached from the rest of the world that flowed with time around her.

Dearka turned once she had past him in her stride for the palace doors. "Wait." Both his expression and his tone echoed a desperate worry for her. Lisa merely stopped in her place, her queen dress coming to a stop around her slim figure.

"Please… If you ever hear me singing again, I must ask you to ignore me. When I sing, I sing my song for the one I love. I await his return." Anyone listening wouldn't have needed their eyes to understand the desperate plea she spoke of with her emotions simply seething from her words alone.

Dearka remained silent as her lingering presence continued to remain in the peaceful garden. _'There is a lot more to this entire place then meets the eye…'_ He told himself as he glanced around a deep scowl pressed into the features of his face before he walked back inside. "Much more."

* * *

Miyuki pressed herself up against a wall leading down the hallway to the docking bay before she leaned her head outward and around the corner to see Murrue close the archangel's doors. A conniving smirk spread over her features just as she pushed herself off the wall and propelled herself toward the archangel. She wanted to see what kind of people lived on earth and this was the best way to do it.

Kira glanced down at the read-out he'd had printed, which analyzed the extensive damage done to the Strike. He sighed, glancing upward to look at the Strike when something caught his eye. It was the girl he had seen before that one of the Zaft coordinators had snapped at. Miyuki, he remembered was what Lisa said her name was. "Why is she trying to get into the archangel?" He asked aloud as if the empty space around him would answer his inquiry.

Miyuki soared through the dense air toward the archangel and landed on the walkway leading up to its doors. She had heard the endless stories about earth from Lisa but here she could see what earth people were actually like. The young pilot knew Lisa might not approve but she was more than capable of fending for herself. They couldn't be that dangerous anyways.

As quickly as she'd dropped to the platform, her legs carried her across the walkway as to avoid being seen in case that gundam pilot came back to speak to his friends on the ship. Tapping a slender finger to her lips, her gaze roamed over the doorway on the off chance there was a panel to open the massive space station's doors. _'I wonder how you…'_ Her thoughts trailed off in her haste to jump over the side railing of the walkway as the doors opened after she had stood there for several moments.

Miyuki stayed there for a time and once she was assured no one had walked by she sighed and flipped her self back over the walkway landing in a low crouch as she avoided shock being sent through her legs from her drop. "Why must people insist on doing things like that…" She said to herself more than aloud, as she let out a sigh of relief before scurrying into the archangel before the doors closed once more.

Kira stepped out of the lift that raised his up to the walkway that had been set up to enter and exit from it. "I guess she already went inside." He muttered casting a look around before starting for the door. He stopped several inches from the door, voices from the other side, which he recognized to be Sai and Miriallia as they walked past the door, causing him to cease in his motions.

Kira waited as the doors slid open at his command. The first thing to greet him was Miriallia's shriek of surprise before he smiled and rubbed the back of his head in a sort of distant nervousness. "Sorry about that Milli." He offered and she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh its just you Kira. You had me worried it was one of the coordinators. They are here also aren't they?" She said and glanced to Sai, who merely smiled in encouragement to help calm her nerves.

Kira frowned at having to tell her it was the truth but nodded still and she merely sighed, her teal eyes reflecting the sadness she felt but couldn't express with words. "Thanks for telling me the truth Kira." She said raising her eyes to his as she pulled a small smile at seeing him unhurt from his battle before they had landed.

Sai closed his eyes as he smiled to Miriallia and followed after her as she continued walking to her previous destination. "See you later Kira," He said a hint of spite in his voice that was almost unnoticeable. Kira had once stolen Flay Allster away from him and he still held a sense of resentment toward Kira.

Kira sighed but remembered why he got on the ship in the first place as he straightened his earth forces uniform shirt before walking down the halls of the archangel in search of the girl that had so far eluded his gaze.

* * *

Athrun straightened his Zaft coordinator uniform before he stepped out of the room and shut his door behind him keeping it to his back as he pulled it shut. He stopped a moment as he glanced down the hall having noticed something from the corner of his dark shaded green eyes due to his peripheral vision kicking in once again. He couldn't quite tell what it was and he wasn't sure if it was his place to go and find out. But after several moments of mental debating, Athrun sighed and walked down the long hall toward where he had seen the brief flash that had caught his eye only seconds before.

He blinked his eyes wide. He was confused. He had sworn he had seen someone or something at the end of this hall but he didn't see anything now except for a long and tall window staring out upon the glorious view of her planet at the reaches of daybreak. The city and town below looked so alive and thriving.

Athrun shook his head as he pulled his gaze away from the sight of the scene laid out before him and walked back toward his room. _'Must have been my imagination.'_ He told himself as he moved back down the hall his arms swinging lightly by his side.

As he moved he failed to notice the pair of inquisitive eyes that had been watching his every move only moments before disappearing in the long array of halls stemming from the one he was currently walking down unnoticing of the world around him, trapped within his own thoughts of other things.

* * *

Kira sighed. He had yet to find that girl and she was starting to wear his patience down. He had asked everyone he had met in his search of the halls but to no avail. It seemed as if he had imagined the whole thing by the results he was currently receiving. _'Maybe…I only thought I saw her…' _He told himself as he leaned in the cafeteria of the archangel and only saw Flay sitting there an untouched tray of food lying before her.

"Kira?" Flay blinked, as if a sudden realization that she was being watched crept over her, causing her to look up and glance to where Kira was staring at her distressed figure. She quickly stood up and ran over to him throwing herself on him as she gripped his shirt in her hands and buried her face in it. "Kira…I was so scared…I thought that you…" She said in a low whisper keeping her face buried deep in his shirt.

Kira's widened deep violet eyes lowered as he rested his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her though he knew it would do no good. Flay only wanted his attention because he had been avoiding her lately but he guessed it was inevitable to try and ignore her. He sighed softly and hugged her lightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you Flay. But…I'm here now." Her grip on his shirt relaxed as she looked up at him, tears forming at the edges of her magenta colored eyes. "Oh Kira…" She said softly as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his eyes once again widened in shock.

Kira wanted to pull away from her but couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he let it continue before she pulled away from him on her own accord and smiled softly at him before she let her hand fall from his chest. "Thank you." Flay spoke before walking out of the cafeteria, her eyes still reflecting her previous sadness.

Kira sighed as he closed his eyes, the feeling of her lips on his still softly tingling. He touched his lips a moment before he reopened them.

"You look as though you have a regret."

Kira turned slightly and faced the door leading into the archangel's cafeteria only to come face to face with the girl he had been searching for this entire time. She blinked unemotionally at him. "Were you looking for me?" She asked as stared at him, her bright green eyes holding emotions Kira couldn't identify.

Kira narrowed his eyes as he remembered why he was looking for her. "Why are you on the archangel?" He asked her taking an apprehensive step toward her. He didn't want to appear suspicious of her intentions but it was simply the best way he knew to protect those he cared about.

Miyuki scowled at the question, not very pleased with his tone. "I just wanted to see what earth people were like the stories Lisa told me of them." She said acting as if she had done nothing wrong. Which in fact she hadn't. Except, of course, what she was doing was called breaking and entering in most places

Kira close the gap between them and she quickly turned her head to the side. averting his gaze. Either she didn't want to give him the respect of her eye contact or she was more nervous than she let on. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously of her, unsure of what she was saying. _'Why would she think we are any different from her? Hasn't she been to earth?'_ He thought to himself as he stared at her face, studying it. Something about her he found strangely alluring and yet at the same time, not. It might have been the way that she was so different from Flay and Lacus, the only girls he had ever had an attraction to.

Flay was just not the type of person he wanted in his life. She had caused enough trouble for him and he wasn't sure if he could handle it anymore.. Lacus already had Athrun but yet she still liked him anyway. For what reasons, he didn't know. But she was different in a way, at least to him she was. She was like Cagalli but not in the same way. He didn't know how to explain it to himself so he gave up and continued to wait for the answer to his question.

Miyuki sighed. "I have never known any other parts of space other than that of this planet and the deepest recesses of space that can only be imagined but never seen." Her explanation was sketchy as best but obvious the only thing she could really give him when she didn't say anything more.

Kira frowned slightly unsure if he completely comprehended her words and way of explaining things but he nodded none the less and saw a small smile drift to her face before fading away just as quickly as it came. "I will go now." She said as turned and exited before he had a chance to stop her.

"Wait!" Kira shouted and left the cafeteria to find her, but the moment he was in the hallway it was if she had vanished from the archangel.

His legs quickly carried him down the length of the hallway toward the door and caught sight of Tolle talking with Flay at the end of it. He stopped just short of them and caught his breath before he chose a moment to spoke. "Have either of you seen a redhead girl go by here just now?"

Flay scowled at the mentioning. "Why do you want to find her Kira? She is rude and pushy." She said turned her head away in a huff. They had seen or at least Flay had. She had run into Flay in her dash for the door and failed to apologize when Flay called after her. So Flay wasn't very happy at the moment _'Who'd want to talk to her anyway.' _Flay thought as Kira blinked in utter confusion.

Tolle chuckled slightly at his companion's reaction but nodded nonetheless. "She went that way." He said pointing to his right towards the doors that led to the walkway leading to the palace.

Kira smiled. "Thank you, Tolle." He said and ran toward the doorways to leave the archangel and go into the palace. So far he was the only one the commander had allowed to leave the ship.

Miyuki had just reached the end of walkway before she heard the doors to the archangel open and someone grip her hand, stopping her from leaving; which, in her case, was never a pleasant feeling. She hated to be hindered more than anything else.

She turned around knowing whom it was that had come after her. "What do you want, Kira…?" She said trailing off when Kira failed to take his eyes away from hers.

Kira blinked and realized he had her hand and let go blushing slightly. "I'm sorry." He offered, noticing her rather annoyed look as he turned her back to her to avoid the heated ire she was giving him. He didn't mean to make her angry with him. He didn't even realized his actions before he had done them and now he regretted it.

"Can..I ask you something?" Kira said and waited for her to respond, if at all. After several moments Kira turned around and saw she was nowhere in sight. _'Why does she keep running away?'_


	3. Chapter Two: A Song of Light

Chapter Two: A Song of Light (Revised)

Nicol walked down the halls in search of someone, anyone, who could show him where Athrun or any one of his friends was. He sighed in having no luck after a search of the confusing halls that the palace contained. It was very peculiar to find no one at all, roaming the halls in much the same way he was. Surely she had maids, attendants or something of that sort about.

He sighed softly and shifted his eyes to his left as he passed a rather large room filled with wide and tall windows, and much to his surprise, a piano. More specifically, a white piano.

Nicol's amber colored eyes softened considerably as he walked into the sunlit room and ran his hand over smooth ivory keys of the white piano. He glanced around to see if any sheet music was around so he might have something to play because it was an opportunity he didn't want to pass up. After a through scan of the room he realized there was none and became chest fallen once more. _'I guess it is there merely to be looked at then.' _ He told himself as he went over to one of the tall windows and gazed out to the view from the front of the palace.

Nicol smiled softly as he turned and walked behind the piano. "I don't have to play…" He trailed off as he saw sheet music laying on the piano's bench as if waiting for him. He reached down and gently picked the music up as he turned the page over. _'I've never heard of this song before…but it doesn't even have a title…' _He thought to himself. "I don't think anyone will mind if I play it. I doubt anyone is even in the same part of the castle. Being as immense as it is." He said to himself but yet aloud at the same instance as he sat down on the piano's bench.

He took in a deep breath as he quickly began playing along to the sheet music's melody. _'It has a peaceful feeling to it…'_ Nicol thought to himself as he continued to play the song set before him, never once looking up.

* * *

Athrun walked down the halls in a silent mood as he recounted the moments leading up the their last battle. There was more than enough room for improvement if they ever hoped to stop the Earth's resistance. The young coordinator suddenly stopped when he heard a piano playing and a soft smile drifted to his lips, as it only took seconds to realize who it could be. He let out a light sigh before pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind before setting off in search of his fellow pilot. 

"Nicol. You just can't keep away can you…?"

* * *

Miyuki walked down the same hall Nicol had been in only minutes before in a huff. She was rather peeved at the moment and was search of something or someone to help her release her built up anger. 

All at once the situation pointed a direction for her anger to point in. Her feet abruptly came to a rather unplanned stop as she heard someone playing what she had remembered to be the only piano in the palace. The piano she had had been given by Lisa several long years ago as a gift. For someone to touch such a priceless thing without permission simply sent her over the edge before she set her jaw in place and stomped towards the music room.

* * *

The young queen of the castle stared out to the view of her kingdom from her bedroom balcony, a sad smile creasing her youthful features. "Please…return to me soon…" Her words faded out slowly as she turned and walked through her sheer white curtains as they blew out into the gentle breeze that had picked up after her words as if carrying her wish to its keeper. 

"I need you more everyday. I'm not sure if I can go on without you…"

* * *

Nicol continued to follow his fingers moving to the notes laid before him on the pale paper. He hadn't stopped a moment since he began playing his first few notes and wasn't going to till he was finished and had heard how it ended. 

"Having fun are we, _coordinator_…?"

Nicol looked up and saw Miyuki standing to his left, only feet away from him, her green eyes tinted with malice. He winced at hearing how she had said coordinator. It made it seem like he was a vile creature much like the Earth Alliance found him to be, not they ever meant much to him. "Sorry" He said removing his fingers from the smooth ivory keys as he smiled at her gently.

Miyuki blinked slightly taken back by his smile but she quickly regained her composure and scowled at him, though it lacked the previous anger she only moments before had. She was simply trying to save face and he could see it.

"Nicol?"

Miyuki and Nicol's eyes shifted toward the doorway as Athrun walked in and stopped at seeing them as close as they were to one another but quickly pushed the odd feeling down and walked toward them. "I thought you'd be the one I heard playing before." He said in his relatively calm voice.

"Oh, yes. About that." Nicol said his cheeks tinted a light pink in embarrassment. "I was only-" He suddenly stopped as he suddenly found himself looking at the end of Miyuki's handgun as she aimed it at him, her brightly cold green eyes never faltering.

Athrun shock only lasted briefly as he quickly grabbed his own gun from his Zaft uniform and aimed it at her. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ H thought to himself as his deep colored green eyes stared at her, his finger lingering on the trigger, waiting for her to move. He didn't want to fire on her, but he had to protect himself accordingly.

Nicol's amber eyes remained widened as his shock slowly stared to fade from realization. "Miyuki…What-" He started but stopped as she narrowed eyes into a deadly glare at him daring him to continue.

"What are you doing? You're being irrational!" Athrun shouted, for once not wanting to pull the trigger to take someone life that's threatened his closest friends. It just didn't make since. Why would she want to kill him of all people?

Miyuki ted to take a step toward Nicol but stopped when she heard someone load another gun and turned to see Yzak, standing loser than Athrun was at the moment, his gun also at the ready to strike her down.

"Put your gun down or this time I will be the one to shoot," He said his ice blue eyes staring with a deadly intent at Miyuki who never hesitated at the mention of being killed.

The female pilot merely chuckled at the prospect of death, a slow and slightly joyous smile spreading across her features. "Go ahead. You'll be doing me a favor." Despite the awkward warmth her face conveyed, her voice was like liquid ice pouring from her plump lips.

Nicol's expression was far beyond worrisome at this point as he raised his hand to Yzak, hoping to gain his attention so he wouldn't feel the need to point it at the girl anymore. Her words had effectively chilled him but he wouldn't be stopped in his moment. There was no need for her to die and so senselessly.

Yzak scowled at Nicol for being soft, when at all other times he would be ready to strike her down as well. "She means to kill you," He said focusing his attention back to her now matching gaze.

Miyuki's gaze dimmed considerably at the white-haired pilots words. Did they really believe she would shoot him? No longer could she recall her purpose for turning her weapon on the navy-blue haired boy, but she figured she'd had reason enough. "I'm not going to kill him…" She said and Athrun raised an eyebrow, slightly taken back. Why would she have even drawn her gun unless with the purpose of taking his life? He asked himself confused as his gaze shifted to Yzak, who still had his gun raised to her eye level.

Nicol smiled softly trying to put Yzak at ease. "See…" He said hoping Yzak would listen to him. He was a rather gentle soul, but he did have his heart into the war. He didn't want to join in the beginning and still wished he could back out but he could never admit such a thing to them.

"She's lying to you! Can't you see that!" He shouted and Miyuki's eyes dimmed in color as her arm slumped uselessly by her side, though her finger remained wrapped around her pistol. A deep shadow fell over her expression knowing she'd done it to herself but she couldn't even remember why anymore.

Athrun slowly lowered his gun as he watched Miyuki. She'd become silent and still had yet to raise her eyes back up. He took a step toward her, slightly curious as to what she was planning but soon regretted it as he remembered she had threatened Nicol. "Miyuki…"

"Shut up!"

Athrun stopped in his tracks and watched as the female pilot jerked her head up and soon saw her gun pointed at him. Or at least, he thought it was pointed at him.

"Stop! Don't shoot him!"

Yzak's ice blue eyes widened slightly as he found someone blocking him from Miyuki's rage. It was Lisa. She stood in front of him, shielding him with her arms extended outward from her delicate body in an attempt to prevent Miyuki from getting closer to him.

Miyuki lowered her arm slightly, her eyes faltering. "My queen…" She said softly not understanding her actions.

"Yzak!" Nicol shouted as he watched him shove Lisa from in front of him and she collapsed to the ground several feet away from him. Her elaborate white dress spilled around her as she knelt on the white marble her bowed in a sad yet graceful manner as she refused to speak at her recent handling.

Miyuki's eyes burned into Yzak's as she raised her gun back to his eye level. "No one may touch the queen." She said in a deadly low voice her finger only millimeters from taking Yzak's life forever.

"Let's go."

Athrun turned to Yzak as he put his gun away his eyes still cold with his anger as he was forced to turn and leave, rather than have himself at the mercy of a emotionally challenged and enraged female.

Nicol frowned as he his gaze shifted from Lisa to Miyuki before he walked out followed by Athrun before silence once again fell in the brightly lit music room.

"My queen" Miyuki whispered as she knelt next to her silent queen.

Lisa lifted her eyes a sad smile spread on her lips. A smile Miyuki had only seen when she stared at… "He reminded me of my lord…" Lisa said softly as she stood up and extended a hand to Miyuki, who merely kept silent as she stood up.

"Forgive me…I did not think…" Lisa said smiling as she turned her gaze to stare out the window, whose sunlight lighted her bright sky blue eyes as she stared with a happiness Miyuki only saw at limited times.

'_My queen…'_ Miyuki thought as Lisa finally turned and walked out of the small room leaving a disarray of unanswered questions with it.

* * *

Kira racked his conscious for a solution as to what he had just seen, thanks to eavesdropping anyway. This whole place seemed to have mysteries that not even he could solve with deeper looking. He suddenly was beginning to regret coming to the moon and accepting her invitation even if the Archangel was in bad shape after the fight that had partaken in to have the invitation even extended toward them. But so far, the whole mystery stemmed from what those two women. The biggest question for Kira was: What were they hiding or at least, trying to hide? Because so far it didn't seem that the queen wished to hide anything from anyone, she always looked so sadly distant most of the time. Except for a few moments ago, he had seen a radiantly joyous smile beginning brought to her lips by the apparent thought of…"Her lord…" Kira whispered mimicking what he had heard her say only moments before. _'The queen is married? At her age?'_

So far this entire situation in general had done nothing to help console his recent thoughts of anything that had been going on and it surprised Kira little.

"Something you need Kira?"

Kira's previous thoughts quickly dissolved as his adjusting vision once again took over his thoughts process so he could compute what lie before him. But once he had effectively regained his vision he soon came to the assumption that his thoughts were only helping to lead him to his next encounter. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had been robbed of his voice. He continued to try and procure a sound as to not keep her waiting.

Lisa's soft light pink lips formed into a gentle smile as she watched his comical figure try and make his voice work. "Everything alright?" She said was she walked over to him as to help assist him if necessary.

Kira smiled hesitantly as he forced his voice to ring in his ears, so he was sure that it was still within his capabilities.

Lisa raised her hand to her lips as she chuckled softly before she reached out, despite Kira's assurance. At least, that's what it looked like he was trying to do. "Allow me." She said and he finally dropped his hand enough for Lisa to assist him like she knew she could.

Lisa's fingertips gently brushed against the nape of his neck as she slipped her soft hands against the flesh of his small neck. She smiled at Kira, her hands still pressed lightly to the pale flesh of his neck.

Kira watched as she slowly closed her eyes and allowed her heated touch to sweep over him. He suddenly felt the skin of his neck tingling with a strange sense of warmth. His eyes drifted downward and saw that Lisa's hands were now shrouded in a soft silver light.

Lisa opened her eyes and withdrew her fingers from his now puzzlingly confused figure. "Better?" She asked lower her hands as she clasped them together in front of her, awaiting his confirmation.

Kira rubbed his throat slightly unnerved by what he had just witnessed and experienced. "What did you do?" He said and blinked, eyes wide. '_She healed me…'_ He told himself as he continued to watch her brightly smiling figure.

"I…" She stopped almost hesitantly, as if unsure if he would like her explanation but she continued after a moment. "I used my powers to help you," She said no longer smiling for she felt as if it wasn't right anymore.

Kira continued to feel along his neck as if looking for something that should have been there but found nothing. He merely shook his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his head trying to make since of what had only moments ago, happened.

"Kira?"

Kira jerked his head up as if the sound of his own name had sent electricity surging through his body. He saw Lisa staring at him, her head tilted slightly as she stared almost painfully at him, her left hand raised to her breasts as she waited for him to speak. "I have to go…" Kira said finally as he flashed her a weary smile before turning, muttering to himself about something only he knew before he walked down the hall still revelating in what had happened.

Lisa was left standing there, her sky blue eyes downcast as she stared at her hands, looking at something only she could see. She closed her pained blue eyes as a small perfect clear teardrop slid down her smooth pale cheek before dropping delicately on her opened palm. "Once again…my powers are a curse upon myself," She whispered brushing another perfectly formed teardrop from the corner of her sparkling sky blue eyes before she regained her composure and walked the rest of the length of the long marble hallway, carrying a burden that only she could bear.

* * *

Murrue sighed as she tapped away at the keyboard before her. She still wasn't sure if she should allow her crew to go out into the area. From the way the planet was made, being similar to Earth, it was merely a giant city that spread over the planet, save for the large area of forest that also dotted the luscious planet. "Sai." She spoke and he turned and looked up at her his brown eyes staring quizzically from behind her orange tinted glasses. 

"Yes, Commander?" He said, waiting for her orders.

Murrue pressed two of her forefingers to her temple, her thumb resting on her cheek as she debated whether or not to go through with it but after a few moments she made her decision. "Alert everyone that they have permission to leave the ship and explore the area but if an emergency arises they must all make there way back to the ship. Also, no one must go alone; have people go at least with someone else in their company. Is that clear?" She inquired making sure he had receive all of her instructions. She didn't want incidents to come because of mis-communicated instructions.

Sai saluted before leaving the room. Natarle glanced up at Murrue slightly unsure. "Are you sure this is a good idea commander?" She asked narrowing her eyes as she watched Miriallia put down her headset as Tolle waited in the doorway for her.

"Thank you, Commander." She said as she and Tolle left, both smiling brightly at once again being in each other's company.

Murrue sighed as she stared off her eyes growing dim as she became lost in her own thoughts. "Well soon see, Lieutenant." She said gripping her necklace as she continued to stare off.

_'Well soon see…'_

* * *

He stared at the palace that within its walls held what he had come to love, a small smile drifting to his lips as he started walking back toward the life he'd left behind but not to one he'd ended all that time before. 

Dearka set his pilot suit on the bed supplied to him by the queen. He ran a quick hand through his blonde hair and let his room. So far he had yet to see anyone, especially his fellow pilots since earlier on. But he wasn't worried, at least not about him not finding them. He sighed and quickly left his room wondering what this place had to do around here.

He walked down the long halls occasionally passing young looking maids. He smiled to himself. "At least the women don't look half bad." He told himself watching as a young short brown haired maid passed by him holding a basket in hand filled with flowers.

"Here you are, madam."

Dearka stopped in his place midway down a long hall that seemed to lead to the giant palace doors and beyond that he saw a quaint little town. But it was what was taking place at the end of the hall that caught his attention. He saw a rather young looking maid perhaps about his age helping another young girl, who seemed to look familiar but he couldn't place it from his distance. The maid seemed to be helping the other girl put on a deep red cloak, that seemed to be the color of a pure red rose. The girl nodded slightly taking the woven basket the maid offered her, or had been holding for her. "Tell the queen I am off. If I do not return within ample time tell her she may send for me." The girl said to the maid before she curtsied and walked off to inform the queen of the instructions given to her.

Dearka decided to follow her as she walked out the immense palace doors and toward, what he had thought to be the town that laid ahead. He ran to stop the door as it began to shut and quickly slipped out in the bright daylight that awaited him.

* * *

Suriko fixed her maid's cap as she took a deep controlling breath to calm her nerves. Once she believed she was level enough to handle her nervousness she walked toward her queen and smiled a pleasantly plain smile. "My queen." She said and Lisa smiled upon seeing her childlike smile beaming back at her as she waited to relay her news of the events being made. 

Lisa nodded urging her to continue with her kind smile. "Yes?" She said softly and Suriko nodded, having regained her voice from the small instance it had fled her. "The preparations for the Cherry Blossom Ball are ready," She said curtsying rather low to avoid eye contact with Lisa.

Lisa chuckled slightly and Suriko raised up waiting to be dismissed from her presence. She gave her nod of approval and Suriko turned to leave. "Wait. Please, make sure things go according to plan. And please have someone send Miyuki here when she returns." She said remembering she had left to go get things she believed would be of use from the town.

Suriko nodded before leaving. Once Lisa was sure she was gone she stood up, her long white dress sliding across the smooth marble as she glided to the long window outfacing the brightly light afternoon sky. "If only you were here with me…" She whispered as she raised her right hand almost unknowingly to gentle stroke the clear glass as she stared longingly outside. "I know you will return to me soon." She said placing her right over her heart as she made a silent wish to the heavens. "I just know it…"

* * *

Dearka was becoming steadily impatient following Miyuki as far as he had to the town. So far he had seen her, with the basket hung over her arm buy and place in, a bouquet of an assortment of mixed white flowers. It found it most strange though that she had yet to take notice of him following her. He had thought someone who showed as much talent as she conveyed, would have been able to detect him or maybe she wasn't as great as she made it seem. He stopped after a thought hit him. _'What if she does know but doesn't see me as a threat?'_ He clenched his fist, his blood boiling, at the thought of being taken lightly. 

Dearka's mind snapped back to his present situation as he glanced around and mentally kicked himself when he realized he had lost sight of her. He clenched his fist his temper steadily rising. "Why am I even here?" he asked himself.

He blinked when he stared out into the array of people and saw her standing there as if she was the only one around, her green eyes flashing almost tauntingly as she bore into his. Her light pink lips had formed into a faint wisp of a smile as she continued to stare at him in almost a daze. After long several moments her figure vanished and he looked around and watched as her long red cloak flew out behind her as she weaved in and out of the crowd trying to avoid him as he tried to catch up to her.

Miyuki glanced behind her to see if he was still averting around people to keep up with her, her basket clutched tightly to her to avoid dropping anything. She stopped at the base of a small typed alleyway as she paused to catch her breath. Her eyes widened as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and someone pull her against the wall closest to her as she watched Dearka run by, not noticing of her now hidden figure. She relaxed when she felt the hand slip from her mouth and she twirled around to see her assistant's face only to meet the young boy from earlier with shoulder length purple hair. She stared into his deep aqua green eyes trying to remember his name but she failed and shrugged. "Sorry. I can't seem to remember your name," She said in a lofty tone that showed she really didn't seem interested in knowing it either.

"Athrun Zala." He offered. grabbing her hand to keep her from walking back out into the crowd of people.

Miyuki turned back to face him, her face hidden underneath the hood of her red cloak, which at he moment was probably best so he wouldn't see the scowl she had plastered on her face. "Let go. I have to get back to the palace to help assist Lisa for tonight." How many people were going to lay their hands on her today?

Athrun stared almost unemotionally at her hidden features before he reached out and slid her hood down so it wouldn't hide her face anymore. "I will let go. Just…" He trailed off as he continued to stare at her.

Miyuki blinked thoroughly surprised at his behavior, his eyes had an odd look to them at he gazed back at her. "Just what…." She trailed off her eyes widening to the fullest extent, her basket of flowers dropping off her arm to the ground, as Athrun pressed his lips to hers in a forceful and still yet passionate kiss.

Miyuki pressed her slender fingers to his chest pushing against him but he failed to move. She highly doubted, even with his soldier background he was so much stronger than she. She closed her eyes tightly as she excerpted more force but still not enough to move him from her lips in the kiss, she in a way seemed to want to never end.

Athrun's green eyes had remained opened to see how she would act towards him and it surprised him that she even let him get as far as he did. He pulled away from her and smiled laughingly as he watched her face screw up into an awkward scowl that had little anger behind it.

Miyuki felt her cheek blush at both her previous moment's embarrassment and her now embarrassment from having him laugh at her like he was. She pulled her hood back up to hide her failing anger from him as he bent to pick up her dropped basket and flowers. "Here." He said handing it to her, his usual almost emotionless expression that Miyuki had grown accustom to back on his face, much to hr delight. Miyuki turned her hand from his gaze as she took it from him. "Thank you." she said softly and walked out of the small alley, not wanting to exchange anymore words.

Athrun watched her go, the feel of her lips still tingling on his. He gently touched them as he remembered what he had and sighed softly before he pushed off from the wall of the building and walked back toward the immense palace to get ready for the upcoming night's events.


End file.
